


Dangerous Path

by darkmoore



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben oversteps a line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Path

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic community on LJ. The prompt was: _Star Wars: the Force Awakens, Luke Skywalker/Kylo Ren, the first inappropriate thought_ A good friend sort of dared me to write something for that prompt that wouldn't squick her. I hope I delivered.

Luke doesn’t know what it is that breaks his concentration during the spar. Maybe it’s Rey who’s come to watch her dad and cousin spar, or it’s R2 who keeps beeping at him, trying to remind him it’s almost dinner time. 

Whatever it is, that does it, Ben takes his chance. With a well aimed move he trips Luke up and Luke only has a splitsecond to switch off his lightsaber when Ben lands on top of him in a messy heap. It knocks the breath out of Luke’s lungs and he pushes at Ben, trying to dislodge him from his awkward position. 

“You did well. I was distracted and you took advantage of that,” Luke praises him. Ben is learning fast, even though Luke knows he needs to keep an eye on the fine thread of _colddarkdangerous_ that sometimes seems to slip around Ben. It won’t do for his nephew to get lured onto the Dark side. 

To Luke’s surprise Ben doesn’t get up but instead leans in to whisper, “There are other things I’d like to take advantage of, Master.” He moves, then, grinding his hips against Luke in an unmistakable gesture, hard on brushing against Luke’s thigh. 

Luke knows that some people get aroused by a fight, practice or not, and while it is an alien concept to Luke, he can accept it for the private matter that it is. But Ben has just overstepped boundaries in a major way. 

“Ben, get up, you are way out of line,” Luke says with as much patience as he can muster. Ben is his pupil and his nephew. Luke would never be able to look at him as anything but family and responsibility and the mere thought of touching that boy in a sexual way makes his stomach roil. 

Ben scrambles backwards, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. “Forgive me, Master, for the transgression,” he says and this time the honorific sounds sincere instead of lewd. He rises to his feet and waits, head bowed, for Luke’s next words. 

Luke straightens his robes and takes the time to pull his hood over his head, half obscuring his face. He takes a deep breath and calms himself, seeks comfort and guidance in the Force. He’s glad Rey is too far away to be able to overhear them. She knows she is not allowed in the direct vicinity of the training area. At the moment, Luke is grateful for her obedience. 

“You will meditate after dinner, my Padawan. Clear your thoughts in solitude for the next three days. You may rejoin the other students after your period of introspection . Now go and get washed up before dinner.” Luke indicates for Ben to head back to the main building. 

He will have to watch Ben a little closer than he initially thought. Ben just set step on a very dangerous path.


End file.
